


The Time When Dean Was Flogged

by bluest_skies



Series: Dom/sub Verse [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Cas is a good Dom, Dom!Cas, Dom/sub, Flogging, M/M, Sub!Dean, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluest_skies/pseuds/bluest_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean first saw Castiel, he was a witness to him flogging a sub that Dean so desperately wanted to switch places with. This is the time when Dean got his wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time When Dean Was Flogged

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I was going to post these in chronological order, but like Dean, I have ZERO patience. Perhaps I need a session with Castiel. So anyway, here it is. I hope you all enjoy.

Dean let himself into Castiel's apartment with the key he had been given many weeks ago. The only instructions he received were via a text message that Castiel had sent him after Dean had gone into work: be at his house by 5PM (which was about 15 minutes before Castiel usually made it home) and to wait in the bedroom for him. Upon his arrival into the bedroom, he had stopped cold.

Dean thought it looked so innocuous there in the ceiling. A large metal eyehook, hanging down on the right side of the room. Perched on the edge of the bed, he looked at it a few moments, feeling his heart thump heavily in his chest, before standing and stretching his arms up, testing the height. Not so high that he had to stand on tip-toe, but high enough that he would be completely stretched out. Vulnerable. Dean felt a tingle low in his belly.

“Well, I like that view,” Castiel's voice purred out from behind him.

Startled, Dean lowered his arms, turning to see Castiel leaning against the door frame in his socked feet, arms crossed.

“I see you have a new addition to the bedroom,” Dean said, tilting his chin up towards the ceiling. The hook hadn't been there this morning when he woke up, lounging in bed watching Castiel move around the room -- to the closet for his pants and shirt, to the dresser for his socks and boxers, back to the closet and returning with two ties, asking for Dean's opinion. “The blue one,” Dean had told him. “It does sinful things to your eyes.” The sudden appearance of the eyehook caused a burst of adrenaline to roar through his body.

“Mmm,” Castiel replied. “That I do.”

It was three weeks ago that Castiel had talked with Dean about exploring new areas of their relationship, namely the fact that Castiel had an intense desire to flog him. The declaration had pulled Dean back to that night several months ago when he had watched Castiel expertly wield a flogger over a sub's body, teasing and playing until the sub came, sobbing gratefully. It also made him remember how, at the time,  _he_ had wanted to be in that place, giving his body, his pleasure, his... _everything_ to Castiel. Dean's brain went from anxiousness to excitement to arousal and back so much that it almost made him dizzy at times. But he finally came to realize that the most important fact was that Dean  _trusted_ Castiel. Trusted him to take care of Dean, to know how much Dean could take, and he wanted to give this to Castiel, give himself. Every night since then, Dean had gone to bed hard and aching in anticipation, even on the nights when Castiel had made him come most spectacularly.

A sharp anticipatory feeling rushed through his body as Castiel pushed away from the door frame and made his way towards Dean. Castiel's hand slid around Dean's neck and he pulled him close, a soft press of lips to temple. Dean stood silently as Castiel began to undress him, chaste kisses following in the wake of his clothes being removed. A slow burn started at his neck, across his shoulders, down his arms to the palms of his hands. It burned hotter as Castiel placed kisses down his chest, to his stomach, down his thighs and to the tops of his feet. By the time he was completely naked, Dean felt as if he was on fire and each breath from Castiel that ghosted across his skin ramped up the intensity. Castiel placed a wet kiss to the tip of Dean's cock, so hard it was slightly curving up towards his belly.

“Cas,” Dean choked out.

Castiel stood, walking into his closet, reappearing with a pair of padded leather cuffs in one hand and a small, black flogger in the other.  Dean's breaths were shallow and rapid as he stood there, hands trembling while Castiel buckled the cuffs to each of Dean's wrists. The cuffs were hooked together with a large carabiner, which was then attached to the eyehook in the ceiling. Silently, Castiel positioned Dean's body, turning him a little, spreading his legs slightly.

“ Are you ok?” Castiel asked, stroking one of Dean's cheeks with the back of his hand. Dean nodded, excitement rendering him unable to say anything. “Shoulders ok? Position feels comfortable? Answer me out loud, Dean.”

Dean cleared his throat twice. “Y-yes. It feels fine.” Jesus, his skin felt tight and stretched, like it couldn't contain him, contain this energy that spun throughout his body, arousal pooling low in his groin.

Castiel brushed a hand through Dean's hair. “Are you nervous?”

“Yes,” Dean whispered.

Castiel smiled. “You know I would never hurt you intentionally. Never give you more than you could take.”

“I know, Cas. I trust you.”

Placing a swift kiss to Dean's forehead, Castiel moved to stand behind Dean, trailing his fingers down Dean's back.

“You don't have to be afraid,” he murmured in Dean's ear. “All the control belongs to me. You don't have to think about anything else, except surrender.”

Dean shivered under the weight of the words, Castiel's breath fanning across his ear.

“I will take care of you,” Castiel continued, his voice low and soft. “Your body belongs to me in this moment and I will never harm what is mine.” Castiel trailed the flogger down Dean's shoulders and back, fingertips following in its wake.

“Relax your body, Dean,” Castiel murmured, continuing the circuit of the flogger, then his fingers: down Dean's arms, then up, across his shoulders, down his back, then his ass, then back up. “Don't anticipate, just relax. There you go, such a good boy for me, Dean.”

Dean felt as if he were being wrapped in a blanket, soft and warm, relaxed and pliant. Everything started to fall away from him: the sounds of Castiel's feet shuffling on the carpet, the rustle of Castiel's clothes, the sound of his own heartbeat – it was all so far away until all that was left was the murmur of Castiel's voice in his ear and the sensation of soft strands and fingertips sliding across his skin. Dean's eyelids slid closed.

The first strike came suddenly and Dean was almost surprised at how...pleasant it felt . A light smack on his right shoulder, followed by the left. And so it went, Castiel alternating from one side to the other on either side of his spine, working down to the top of his ass, then back up. The first few passes were the same, light and pleasant. The fourth pass was a bit harder, the first strike pulling a groan from him.

“ You're doing so well, Dean. You look beautiful,” Castiel said, working in the same circuit, side to side, then back up. Three more passes and as Dean prepared for the pattern to start again, he instead felt a pressure on his cock. Castiel's hand wrapped around it, stroking him lightly.

“ How are you feeling?”

“ Good. Ahhh...” Dean groaned out as his cock throbbed in Castiel's palm.

Castiel continued to stroke him lightly, pressing a kiss to his mouth. “Beautiful boy,” he murmured against Dean's lips. Then his hand was gone.

The strike of the flogger came, harder this time, dull and thuddy, against his left shoulder, then again, then the right side but lower, the top of his ass, every stroke random until Dean was unable to keep up anymore. He felt Castiel place a hand on either side of his ass, pulling the flesh apart and then his tongue was there, slick and warm against his entrance.

“ Oh  _god,”_ Dean cried out. “Please, please...”

“ Please what? Tell me what you want, pet.” Castiel lapped at Dean's hole, swirling his tongue around the rim, lighting probing.

“ You...my--” Dean choked out. “Fuck my ass, please.” He tried pushing back into Castiel, but was unable to move far due to his position. He wanted more. He  _needed_ more.

The strikes started up again, the pace faster and Dean grunted as each stroke burned across his skin. A wet warmth around his cock made his body jerk, groans falling out of him.

“ That's it beautiful boy, let go. Let me hear you.” Castiel encouraged, a hand massaging Dean's balls. Castiel licked along the underside from base to tip, sucking softly at the head.

“ S'good...so good,” Dean slurred. “Uhhnn fuck...”

Thuddy whacks against his skin, over and over. Slick fingers pushing into his ass, brushing against his prostate. Castiel's voice floating through and around his mind, such a good boy, so beautiful like this, Dean groaning, babbling, begging Castiel. Then heat streaking across his back, each stroke like a pull on his cock, precome spurting out from the tip.

“ Come,” Dean moaned out. “I-- please...”

“ Almost, pet.”

A sucking wetness at his balls. Warm, slick tongue on his dick. A hand sliding back, fingers fucking into his ass again.

“ Come for me, beautiful boy.” Castiel's mouth sliding over his cock was his undoing and Dean threw his head back, a long ragged moan stuttering out of him. He came, spurting hotly into Castiel's mouth, his ass stuffed full of Castiel's fingers. He came what felt like forever, sparks behind his eyelids, his blood zinging through his body.

Dean's head slumped forward. “Thank you,” he said thickly, almost feeling drunk. “Thank you, Cas...love you...Cas, love you...love you...”

He felt his arms being lowered, firm, strong hands holding him up, guiding him to the bed. The sheets were cool against his fevered skin. Dean felt something being pushed into his mouth.

“Take a sip, Dean. A sip, silly boy.” The water felt fantastic in his mouth, not realizing he was so thirsty. Dean wanted to suck it all down, but Castiel pulled the straw away. He felt a kiss pressed to his forehead.

“Thank you, Dean. That was so beautiful. You did wonderful for me. Such a perfect boy.”

“D'you come?” Dean slurred, a hand flailing out until he grasped Castiel by the arm.

“I did,” Castiel replied, placing another kiss to Dean's forehead. “And I need to clean you up. Lay still. I'll be right back.”

Dean drifted, starting as a wet cloth was run over his legs and feet.  _He came on you_ , a voice in his mind whispered.  _He marked you._ “Cas...” Dean didn't know what he wanted to say.

A hand brushed through Dean's hair. “Are you ok? Here, take another sip for me.”

As Dean came back to himself slowly, the intensity of his orgasm and endorphin high fading away, his back began to burn.

“ Cas,” Dean whimpered. “Back...”

A drawer opened and closed and then Castiel was sliding into the bed beside him. “Turn onto your stomach for me, Dean.” Dean sighed in relief as something cool was spread across his inflamed skin.

“ What you did for me was very special, Dean. Do you know that? And you did so well. So perfect.”

“ You took care of me,” Dean muttered into the pillow.

“ I always will, Dean. Because I love you.”

Dean's eyes fluttered closed, his heart thumping loudly in his ears. “I love you too, Cas,” Dean said, his voice cracking.

Castiel pressed a kiss the back of Dean's neck. “I know.”

 

 


End file.
